zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candlelight Dinner
A table in the corner, with a big candle. Creating a magenta hue around an already rather dark room. It couldn´t be more perfect for this occasion at the most romantic restaurant in Tundratown. Northern Lights was one of the finest restaurants in the whole city, where Nick and Judy had been once before. They went there undercover to eavesdrop on Mr.Big during one investigation, which had been successful. Now, there was no need for undercover as it was a genuine date there this time. Before arriving to the restaurant, Nick had taken Judy to a local theater to see the musical Cats. Now coming in for a romantic dinner, the fox had escorted his dame to the table, where they were waiting for their meals. Clad in his best tux, Nick sat there gazing at the rabbit, who looked ravishing in her strapless red sequin dress with a sweetheart neckline. Judy had heard him mention how much he loved that dress, so she had picked it for this date. “It´s great that we picked this time for the date, Nick. The restaurant isn´t crowded at the moment”, Judy looked around while adjusting her diamond necklace that Nick had given her for her last birthday. “All the couples look great here, but nothing compares to you. You look wonderful tonight”, Nick smiled at her. “Thank you. Those other ladies have pretty nice dresses and jewelry here too, and that cigarette lighter that wolf lady has is pretty neat”, Judy saw the other couples. “Kind of like you. You are the cigarette lighter, and my heart is the cigarette”, Nick smirked. “Ain´t that an interesting metaphor, Romeo”, Judy blushed. The couple enjoyed some mini sandwiches for appetizer with champagne, giving a chance for a toast. “Here´s to two years of partnership and something larger than life!” Nick said. “Two years we´ll never forget”, Judy smiled while sipping from her glass. Even though there were other couples in the restaurant, Judy and Nick felt like being at peace there. Just sitting together in the table in the corner felt like being in a safe haven from all the world´s troubles at the moment. Just one moment, but one of those that was worth it. “It warms me so greatly that my boyfriend no longer meets any prejudice for being a predator”, Judy said. After Zootopia had become more open-minded over time, their relationship was treated equally as any other there. “And I have you to thank for it, Carrots”, Nick told his heroine. For main course, the two had linguini. Nick had ordered a larger platter that the two could share together. The delicious scent of the food combined with Judy´s perfume smelled wonderful to the fox. As if the atmosphere couldn´t get any more attractive to him. The fox started with his mouth from the other end and Judy from the other. While eating, it didn´t take long until their snouts met. “I can see why you ordered one platter instead of two. You did this on purpose”, Judy winked. “I couldn´t resist, my lady”, Nick smiled. The former tramp of a fox had always wanted to do that act with a bowl of either spaghetti or linguini. A romantic gentleman with a sense of humor. Judy found that type of person incredibly attractive, so no wonder she had fallen for Nick. It was almost midnight. Nick and Judy had been out on the town for a long time, but it didn´t matter. Their dates often lasted that long. For dessert, they had ordered raspberry fool that Nick fed to his beloved bunny himself. “I ordered something that would fit the color of your adorable little pink nose”, Nick said as he fed her from the spoon. Judy closed her eyes in bliss while eating, caused by both the wonderful taste of the dessert and Nick being all romantic with her. Both of them loved it, even though blueberry pie was still Nick´s number one favorite dessert. “That was great. But I still feel a bit hungry even after that. A craving for something more”, Nick said after eating and paying the bill. “I know, Nick. Will this do?” Judy smiled and kissed Nick, leaving a lipstick mark on his already blushing cheek. “You know me all too well, Carrots”, Nick kissed her back. After eating, the two went to the dance floor and waltzed to the tune of Can You Feel The Love Tonight. On the floor, Nick felt like swooning a bit. All he could see now was the purple shine in Judy´s eyes. He wasn´t tired or anything, but filled with an undescribable feeling. A feeling only Judy could bring out in him. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Date stories